yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Coronation of Princess Yuna
Here is how Princess Yuna was proclaimed ruler of Skylands in the end of Princess Yuna of Skylands. Later that night, The Coronation has begun. Twilight Sparkle: Dear friends of Equestria, Skylands and other worlds. We are gathered here to honor Princess Yuna, Daughter of Princess Luna, Ruler of the night and Niece of Princess Celestia of Canterlot. Princess Yuna, Come forward! Princess Yuna: (stepped forth to her subjects) Everyone from other worlds, The Skylanders and her friends bowed before Princess Yuna. Golden Queen: We are at your humble service, Princess Yuna. Princess Yuna: Thank you all very very much. Hit it! Then, the song "A Star Is Born" starts. Gonna shout it from the mountaintops A star is born It's a time for pulling out the stops A star is born Honey, hit us with a hallelu' The kid came shining through Girl, sing the song Come blow your horn A star is born He's a hero who can please the crowd A star is born Come on everybody shout out loud A star is born Just remember in the darkest hour Within your heart's the power For making you' '' ''A hero too So don't lose hope when you're forlorn Just keep your eyes upon the skies Every night a star is Right in sight a star is Burning bright a star is born Like a beacon in the cold dark night A star is born Told ya everything would turn out right A star is born Just when everything was all at sea The boy made history The bottom line He sure can shine His rising sign is Capricorn He knew "how to" He had a clue Telling you a star is born He's a hero who can please the crowd A star is born Come on everybody shout out loud A star is born Just remember in the darkest hour Within your heart's the power For making you A hero too So don't lose hope when you're forlorn Just keep your eyes upon the skies Every night a star is Right in sight a star is Burning bright a star is born After the song, the score, "Goodbye Gravity Falls" is played as Yuna wrote on Journal 4. Princess Yuna: (writes on Journal 4) "Dear Journal, Life has turned out better as I hoped it be. Despite how hard it is to find out what my kingdom was suppose to be, I now realized how much I'm needed. Well, I just became the new princess of Skylands. You maybe now, The Skylanders and Kaos and his company will be there to guide me. You will know when my friends come together every now and then, It was the best that ever happens to me. Not only you'll know me as Equestria's fine princess, But also to Skylands as well. Your owner, Princess Yuna.". Yuna finished writing her journal, She placed her Journal 4 next to Journals 1, 2 and 3. During the end credits from Gravity Falls series finale, the first picture showing Yuna playing with Isamu, the second picture shows Connie giving Sebeena a piggyback ride, the third picture shows The Pines and Cake Twins having a Buzz drinking contest, the fourth picture shows Solarna and Sharon together, the fifth picture shows Yuna with Ford, LeFou and Mr. Snoops, the sixth picture shows Yuna with all thirteen journals and the seventh picture shows Yuna with all of her friends. The End Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225